Speak Now
by Being A Wallflower
Summary: 'Hey, Rose,' said Scorpius quietly. 'I've got something to tell you.' Rose looked up at him, smiling, but her face fell when she saw his expression. 'Oh god babe, I'm so sorry.' A threeshot based on the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift. For the Taylor Swift Insp. Challenge and The Joys of Arranged Marriages Challenge. Thanks to RegalPrincessOfMagic for the drawing!


_Song: Speak Now by Taylor Swift_

_Prompt: Dress_

* * *

**Part I**

Scorpius hugged Rose tightly as they stared up at the dark sky, which was spangled with stars. The December breeze ruffled their hair, but they didn't feel cold. On the contrary, Rose felt like hot, buttered toast as Scorpius kissed the top of her head. She felt as if she could never be sad again.

But she didn't know what was coming.

'Hey, Rose,' said Scorpius quietly. 'I've got something to tell you.'

Rose looked up at him, smiling, but her face fell when she saw his expression.

'Oh god babe, I'm so sorry, but there's something I've got to say. My dad's … oh god … um … well … I don't know how to say this.'

'What is it?' asked Rose gently, trying to keep her voice steady. It hurt her to see him look like that, so alone. She wanted to help him desperately, but she didn't know how.

'I really didn't want it, babe, I'm so sorry. He forced me … I'm sorry.'

'He forced you to do what, honey? It's okay, you can tell me.'

Scorpius took a deep, shuddering breath.

'I'm going ... to, um, marry ...'

Suddenly, Rose felt sick. She didn't to hear the rest.

'Estella ... Estella Zabini.'

'What? How could - ' Rose's voice broke.

'I didn't want it babe, I really, really, really didn't, I promise. But there was nothing I could do.

'I'm sorry.'

But his words was useless, it meant nothing, for Rose had already got up and pulled herself from his embrace. She was running, far, far away. Her dress billowed out behind her and her eyes were blurred with tears, but she didn't look back.

She didn't see that she wasn't the only one crying.

* * *

******Part II**

Rose crept into the church, keeping her head low, trying hard not to be noticed. She was alone: she'd told everybody that she wasn't going, before changing her mind at the last minute.

She jumped when an usher spoke to her.

'Bride or groom?' he asked politely, searching her face.

'Er … groom,' she muttered, before settling herself down on the back row, refusing to make eye contact with anybody.

She sneaked a glance around her, and struggled to stifle a small snort of disgust. They may be wearing dress robes in a hundred different colours of the rainbow, they may have live, exotic butterflies and flowers to embellish their pointed hats, but with the sneers on their faces they didn't look very pretty at all. And there were so many of them! None of the people around her were friends of Scorpius': in fact, she had heard him say that he hated each and every one of them. Personally. The whole event was so old-fashioned, Rose could have sworn she was living in the Stone Age. She sank back down into her chair as the ceremony began.

The preacher droned on for some time, and Rose ignored him, deep in thought. When the wedding music began, it wasn't the traditional 'Here Comes The Bride'. On the contrary, the song was awful – it sounded like a death march. Estella Zabini (oh, the cheek of her) swept down the aisle like a pageant queen, in a dress that vaguely reminded Rose of a pastry.

Turning back to the front, Rose winced. Scorpius had stood up – she could see the back of his white-blonde head. And as Estella floated to the front, he turned, smiling. By that point, the only thing that kept Rose from running from the room was that if she looked in a certain way, the smile on Scorpius' lips didn't quite reach his eyes. She absent-mindedly wondered if Scorpius was wishing it was her – she hoped so.

Then, the preacher spoke.

'Speak now, or forever hold your peace.'

There was the silence.

There was her last chance.

She stood up with shaking hands.

All eyes were on her: horrified looks from everyone in the room, but she was only looking at Scorpius, the only person she'd ever truly loved.

'I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl … so don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet you in the aisle of the church at the back door. Don't wait, or say a single vow, you need to hear me out … '

She trailed off. She already knew the answer.

* * *

_AN: I made up Rose's middle name - it seemed to suit her - and then was looking and found the actress who played her is also called Helena. So a little nod towards her :)_

**Part III**

Rose and Scorpius held hands, facing each other as they stared up at the star-spangled sky, which was clear and absent of clouds. It was just them and Albus, who as the best friend of both of them was conducting the wedding ceremony.

Rose was wearing only a very simple white cotton dress, and Scorpius just his dress robes. There was no need for a fancy occasion this time – they were back together, and that was all that mattered.

'Do you, Rose Helena Weasley, take thee, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, to be your lawfully wedded husband?' asked Albus.

'I do,' murmured Rose, looking into Scorpius' beautiful blue-grey eyes.

'And do you, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy,' continued Albus, 'Take thee, Rose Helena Weasley, to be your lawfuly wedded wife?'

'I do,' whispered Scorpius. Albus smiled.

'Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. Scorpius, you may kiss the bride.'

Rose melted in his arms as she felt his soft lips pressing gently against hers. It was ... perfect.

A cool breeze chilled the air, but Rose didn't feel cold. She could never feel cold again.


End file.
